


An Unwanted Mess (Or a Pickle of Jedi, Sith, Rules,and Ships)

by starbird_jinnobi482



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Donell can dance, First Was A Silly Story, Have No Clue Why I Did This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love star wars, Jedi Temple, Multi, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan hates everything, Obi-Wan is crushing on______, Someone help Ryan, Watch me Whip, Won't tell ya who, hold your saber already, lightsaber battles included, not on the dark side though, some friend enemy things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbird_jinnobi482/pseuds/starbird_jinnobi482
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... Obi-Wan has a problem with his ship. Three kids named Maia, Ryan, and Donell get stuck in a pickle of Jedi and Sith. And Qui-Gon can't stand leaving his padawan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I really love Qui and Obi stories! Especially when you write them and don't let others now what happens a lot in the story... :D Anyway, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has a problem with his ship. (Simple!)

"Master?" I asked. I am absolutely terrified. "Yes? What is it, my Obi? Are you alright?" Master Qui-Gon looked very confused. He knew our mission to Naboo was done and over with. We just were heading back to the Temple after settling a huge conflict between Naboo and The Trade Federation. "The ship's engine isn't working properly. Will we be fine?" I had to ask. I can't imagine what would happen if the ship exploded. Floating out to space? Floating out to space isn't a good thing. Not at all. After fifteen minutes drifting out in oxygen-less space, it would be the end of the road for us. Forever. "What could possibly happen?" My master was really not thinking of everything that could go wrong here in space. If he would just not be an idiot and think of the future... That would be great. "Are you sure we won't die?" I am really worried. Why would I not be worried when I see part of our ship explode? "Now are we in trouble? I just saw half the ship catch on fire!" I warned, waving my hands. How are you supposed to make him do something about a problem?!? You can't! He FINALLY looked up from the datapad. "Okay, now we're in trouble. Hold on to something. Don't worry, padawan. It's going to be fine." He says like nothing is happening. My master always speaks like this. Right now, I just want to yell in his face how much I need him to do something about it, and needed him to help out WHEN HALF THE SHIP WASN'T ON FIRE! Well, it's a super good thing I have my shields up right now. Or he'd yell- "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PADAWAN?!" and back away. That is how silly living with Master Wonder-of-the-Living-Force Jinn is. (Bant said that! Not me!) Suddenly, I was grabbed by my master. He squeezed me tightly. (Master Qui-Gon can be really loving, too. Ahh.) "We're going to crash. Is that fine with you, Obi-Wan?" And I'm out from the warm and fuzzy feelings once again. Of course I am not fine with it, who do you think I am? I am not an idiot! Anyway, (I got very aggressive...sorry.) it can't get any worse than this right now. We fell from the sky onto an unknown Naboo-like planet. There were two kids there. "Where are we, Master?" I wondered. I am very skeptical right now. And afraid. Were they Sith-in-training? Will they be the end of us if they found out we were Jedi? /I do not know, my padawan./ Master was very calm now, even while speaking in the training bond. I don't have a clue what will happen next. But it better be good.


End file.
